


Mój

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Forum Imaginarium, M/M, Parodia, Pelerynka, Tost, ale angst, generalnie to chyba parodia, mój, zapomniana, zazdrość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Napisane na akcję Rok Kobiet na forum Imaginarium pod prompt "Napisz tekst z perspektywy przedmiotu"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts), [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



Patrzę, jak Stark i Strange wymieniają się niedbałym pocałunkiem. Zażyłość między nimi jest tak… ciepła, słodka i _irytująca_ , że nie potrafię powstrzymać gniewu.

\- Czekam w łóżku, więc lepiej szybko skończ. Cokolwiek robisz z tą swoją zbroją nie może być ciekawsze od tego, co ja mogę zrobić z tobą.

Czarownik mruga do swojego kochanka, na co ten odpowiada porozumiewawczym uniesieniem brwi, a mnie trafia szlag. Doktor odwraca się i wychodzi, zatrzaskując drzwi. No jasne. Zupełnie o mnie zapomniał! Kiedy jego kroki cichną, zostaje już tylko furia, gorąca i nieokiełznana.

Nie wiem, czy mogę się powstrzymać. Pewnie tak. Ale zdecydowanie _nie chcę_. A widok krwi Starka, rozlewającej się na podłodze jego warsztatu i połyskującej na śrubokręcie, który właśnie spada na podłogę, pozostanie dla mnie już na zawsze jednym z najpiękniejszych obrazów we wszechświecie. Zwłaszcza, że jestem całkowicie pewna, że ujdzie mi to na sucho...

Bo przecież nikt nie będzie winił biednej Pelerynki.


End file.
